


Шесть с половиной тысяч миль до счастья

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Абе решил рискнуть и уступить своему любопытству. За все свои двадцать с лишним лет он уже не раз зарекался не идти у него на поводу, но это была изначально неравная борьба. Так что, вздохнув и размяв пальцы, он открыл окно личных сообщений и понадеялся, что уровня его вежливости хватит для того, чтобы его не посчитали странным нетактичным лезущим не в свое дело субъектом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть с половиной тысяч миль до счастья

Абе свалился на пол под оглушительный звон будильника и, поморщившись, потер ушибленный локоть. Он вчера снова лег за полночь, и ноющая от недосыпа голова услужливо об этом напоминала. Стоило бы отучаться от новоявленной привычки, особенно в рабочие дни, но тогда это значило бы потерять несколько часов общения, а Абе не был готов идти на такие жертвы.

С ~_Purple_rydeR_~ он познакомился абсолютно случайно и сразу же подумал, что чувак с таким ником уж точно не может внушать доверия. Больше всего его, пожалуй, интересовало, знает ли сам юзер его перевод. Но парень (а судя по манере общения, это всё же был именно он) довольно адекватно рассуждал о какой-то незнакомой Абе музыкальной группе, так что он решил рискнуть и уступить своему любопытству. За все свои двадцать с лишним лет он уже не раз зарекался не идти у него на поводу, но это была изначально неравная борьба. Так что Абе, вздохнув и размяв пальцы, открыл окно личных сообщений и понадеялся, что уровня его вежливости хватит для того, чтобы его не посчитали странным нетактичным лезущим не в свое дело субъектом.

Ответ пришел через десять минут, и Абе усмехнулся. Он оказался не первым, предположившим, что хозяин ника перепутал слова " ryder" и "raider", и, в принципе, именно так дело и обстояло. Но в итоге, как признался парень, он решил, что "конопля" в нике его устраивает не меньше когда-то задуманного варианта. "Что ж... по крайней мере, можно предположить, что человек довольно бесхитростный", — сделал для себя обнадеживающий вывод Абе. Таких людей он любил: открытых для общения, но при этом сохраняющих определенную дистанцию. Не то чтобы Абе неохотно подпускал к себе, но он считал, что друзья проверяются в первую очередь временем, и личностей, которые с первых минут знакомства начинали вести себя излишне фамильярно, старался избегать.

К сожалению, это не всегда было возможно, ибо ты никогда не знал, где тебя с ними столкнет жизнь. А случиться это могло где угодно, например, на работе. Так, еще когда Абе только пришел устраиваться в его нынешнюю фирму, то понял, что это как раз тот самый случай. Секретарь, пока забирал у него документы, успел рассказать ему о том, сколько времени работает сам, какой дружный у них коллектив, с кем встречается вооон та крашеная шатенка, и как он рад, что Абе теперь будет работать с ними. Правда, сам Абе был этому уже отнюдь не так рад, но в конце концов здраво рассудил, что чересчур общительные коллеги — это еще не самое страшное, что могло случиться.

К тому же со временем он действительно смог убедиться, что секретарь (которого, как впоследствии выяснилось, звали Ватанабе Шота) был прав: коллектив оказался на удивление сплоченным. То ли дело в том, что они были примерно одного возраста (по крайней мере, те, с кем большую часть времени общался Абе), то ли в фирме просто очень грамотно подходили к набору персонала с целью создания благоприятного рабочего фона. Правда, несмотря на общую доброжелательность, назвать если не другом, то по крайней мере приятелем Абе мог бы только одного человека — их специалиста по связям с общественностью. Сакума Дайске был его ровесником и практически полной противоположностью: болтливым, со светлыми кудрявыми волосами против прямых черных самого Абе, да и вообще довольно заметной личностью. Несмотря на наличие дресс-кода, Сакума умудрялся таким образом подбирать детали гардероба, что они одновременно и не выбивались из общего фона, и внешний вид его вряд ли можно было назвать заурядным. Во всяком случае, у Абе язык не повернулся бы. Сегодня, например, это была жилетка с каким-то оригинальным мелким принтом, которая во время визитов к руководству вполне успешно скрывалась под классическим светло-серым пиджаком.

— Ну и сколько ты спал сегодня ночью?

В данный момент Сакума сидел на краю его стола, покачивая одной ногой и потягивая из картонного стаканчика кофе, запах которого разносился по всему кабинету.

— Полагаю, часов пять.

Он загрузил компьютер и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. Первые утренние часы обычно были самыми ленивыми: можно было спокойно поболтать или подремать, что Абе в данный момент и предпочел бы сделать.

— Неужели вы не можете пообщаться в другое время?

— Днем он тоже работает, а по вечерам занят.

Сакума покачал головой и метко запустил стаканчиком в стоящую в углу мусорку.

— Приносить в жертву сон, друг мой, можно только в одном случае, — пафосно изрек он. — Ты влюбился.

Абе прыснул, не открывая глаз.

— Это нелогично. Потому что в противном случае его это тоже касалось бы: он жертвует сном не меньше моего.

— Вот именно! — Сакума соскочил со стола, и Абе недовольно взглянул на него снизу вверх. — А это значит что? Это значит, что у тебя есть шанс на взаимность!

— А давай ты сейчас пойдешь к Ивамото и вы займетесь обсуждением макета, и ты перестанешь донимать меня с утра пораньше всякими глупостями? — без особой надежды попросил Абе. Сакума довольно улыбнулся.

— А Ивамото еще не пришел. Ватанабе с Миядате стоят в пробке, а Фуказава по утрам в плохом настроении, сам знаешь.

Абе фыркнул. Почему-то именно с их маркетологом у него были самые натянутые отношения. Когда-то он думал, что сложнее всего общий язык найти будет с заместителем директора — Миядате казался поначалу несколько необщительным, — но довольно быстро Абе понял, что дружба, а тем более продолжительная дружба с Ватанабе накладывает на человека свой отпечаток. А вот что за личность был Фуказава, он за всё время работы так и не смог до конца понять.  
Первое время Абе думал, что откровенно тому не нравится. Это было скорее чисто интуитивное ощущение, которому он никак не мог найти объяснения. Ведь Фуказава был довольно приятным человеком: к работе относился более чем серьезно, но во время обеденного перерыва нередко вытаскивал с собой Ватанабе или Ивамото под предлогом, что ему скучно. Да и с работы он обычно уходил в приподнятом настроении, перекинув пиджак через плечо и расслабив узел галстука. Может, всё дело в том, что ему просто тяжело вставать по утрам? В таком случае Абе прекрасно его понимал.

***

Тот факт, что они с Фуккой — как тот просил себя называть — перешли в лайн, значительно упрощал дело. Абе потянулся в кресле и взял в руки телефон. 

_18:05  
Мой рабочий день закончен ^___^  
Ты как?_

 

Фукка обычно отвечал в дороге, пока ехал с работы в зал, по делам или к себе.

_18:07_  
Тоже  
Нафиг тренировку, поеду сегодня домой. У тебя какие планы? 

Абе взял пиджак, выключил свет и закрыл кабинет. Был конец апреля, погода стояла на удивление хорошая, домой совершенно не хотелось.

_

18:13  
А я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь. После целого дня в офисе чувствую себя убитым

_

 

_18:15  
Возьмешь в следующий раз с собой?_

Абе застыл на ровном месте и наверняка врезался бы лбом в дверь, если бы она не оказалась открыта. Точнее, если бы ее не оставили открытой для него.

— Внимательнее, Абе-кун. Ни одна столь приятная беседа не стоит переломанных конечностей.

Еще даже не поднимая головы, он по голосу понял, кого увидит перед собой: последнего человека, перед которым он мог себе позволить выглядеть так нелепо.

— ... Спасибо, Фуказава-сан.

— Перестань, — тот отмахнулся, но, к удивлению Абе, этот жест не выглядел пренебрежительным, скорее... дружеским? — Мы уже несколько месяцев работаем вместе, я всего на год старше тебя. Завязывай со своими "-сан".

Абе был уверен, что окажись перед ним еще одна дверь, на этот раз он в нее точно бы влетел.

— Хорошо, как скаж...ешь.

Остальной путь со своего этажа на первый они проделали молча, но Абе против собственной воли поглядывал на коллегу, который чуть заметно улыбался.  
"Наверняка хорошее настроение. Вот он и оказался столь дружелюбен ко мне".

И только выйдя из лифта и попрощавшись с Фуказавой, он понял, что так и не ответил на сообщение. Мысли всё еще не пришли в порядок после недавнего потрясения, а воспоминание о последнем сообщении привело их в еще больший раздрай. Ни один из них никогда еще не предлагал встретиться. И если умом Абе понимал, что в этом нет ровным счетом ничего такого, руки неожиданно вспотели.

_

18:25  
Договорились

_

 

_18:26  
:)_

Погулять с Фуккой — это ведь то же самое, что и, например, позвать Сакуму в раменную после работы, разве не так? Абе сделал несколько шагов и отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху. Он бы с удовольствием отвесил и настоящую, если бы охранник и без того несколько странно на него не косился. При мысли о Сакуме в памяти всплыл их разговор утром и предположение, что он влюбился. Только вот теперь почему-то эта мысль не казалась настолько однозначно абсурдной.

~~~

"Твою мать", — мрачно думал Абе, в третий раз вытряхивая всё из карманов и сумки. Охранник, на которого он время от времени поглядывал, невозмутимо наблюдал за представлением, разворачивающимся перед ним с утра пораньше. Абе вздохнул и пришел к неутешительному, но однозначному выводу: пропуска не было. Как ни посмотри, а его рассеянность по утрам начинала бить все рекорды. Он как раз думал, какой вариант предпочтительнее: предупредить, что опоздает, и вернуться домой или всё же попробовать уговорить охранника его пропустить, — когда его внезапно хлопнули по плечу.

— Пропустите молодого человека? Первый раз оплошал, с кем не бывает.

Абе вздрогнул и поднял голову, закончив убирать содержимое сумки обратно: рядом с ним стоял Фуказава и невозмутимо улыбался охраннику.

— Да что уж с вами делать, — тот недовольно покачал головой и протянул Абе временный пропуск. — Проходите.

Преодолев, наконец, неожиданное препятствие в виде турникета, Абе благополучно ввалился в лифт и прислонился к стене.

— Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то вроде тебя способен попасть в подобную ситуацию, — хмыкнул Фуказава.

Абе покраснел. Он снова умудрился выставить себя перед ним в самом что ни на есть невыгодном свете. Он почти был готов поверить в то, что его сглазили, если бы вообще верил в подобную чушь.

— Обычно такого не бывает, — неохотно признался он. — В крайнем случае, если это что-то важное, я скорее запишу и несколько раз еще проверю, чтобы не забыть. Просто собирался утром в спешке, вот и...

— Не выспался?

Абе растерянно взглянул на удивительно общительного этим утром коллегу. Кажется, у того в кои-то веки было хорошее настроение до обеда. Во всяком случае, Абе предпочитал думать, что причина именно в этом, а не в том, что он своим промахом так его рассмешил. Клоуном в чужих глазах быть не хотелось.

— Вроде того, — осторожно ответил он.

— Что поделать, тут уж приходится жертвовать либо работой, либо личной жизнью, либо сном.

— Нет, это... Не в этом плане! Это не личная жизнь, — поспешно возразил Абе. — Точнее, личная, но не настолько.

— ... как хотелось бы?

— Что?..

— Мой тебе совет, парень, — они как раз дошли до кабинета Фуказавы, — если хочешь, чтобы она таковой стала — не тормози.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Абе уже закрывшейся перед ним двери. — А я ведь даже не знаю, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь...

А главное — он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как выяснить так, чтобы это не выглядело слишком странно.

***

Его осенило ближе к обеду. План был более чем простым и, как казалось Абе, не вызывающим подозрений.

— Да оторвись ты уже от своего телефона! — закатил глаза сидящий напротив него Сакума, удовлетворенно отставив в сторону опустевшую тарелку. Абе лишь отмахнулся.

— Если я не напишу сейчас, я не напишу никогда.

— О! Ты созрел для того, чтобы позвать его на свидание?

Абе поднял на друга раздраженный взгляд.

— Почему вы все по умолчанию считаете, что он свободен?

— Поверь моему опыту, — охотно ответил Сакума, — когда парень занят, он не будет сидеть в лайне до часу ночи.

— Твоему опыту? — Абе скептично выгнул бровь, за что тут же удостоился пинка. Еще несколько минут поколебавшись, он все же тяжко вздохнул, закончил набирать сообщение и протянул телефон через стол.

— Нормально звучит?

_13:20_  
Привет  
Надеюсь, ты не проспал сегодня работу?  
И надеюсь, что я не мешаю твоим планам на вечер-ночь)  
Если что, можешь смело говорить об этом прямым текстом, я не обижусь ^^

 

Сакума рассмеялся и, похлопав его по плечу, встал из-за стола.

— Я искренне за тебя рад, друг мой.

Абе, ничего не понимая, забрал телефон и взглянул на экран, где светилось новое сообщение.

_13:22  
Нисколько. В них, кроме тебя, никого нет_

***

Абе лежал на кровати и, повернув голову на бок, устало смотрел на экран ноутбука. "Graduate School of Arts and Sciences", — гласил заголовок открытой в браузере страницы. Абе уже давно знал весь сайт факультета искусств и науки Колумбийского университета наизусть и сейчас не надеялся найти ничего нового. Он прокрутил страницу вниз, привычно останавливаясь взглядом на дате: 05/16/2016. Крайний срок подачи документов на выбранную им программу магистратуры, до которого оставалось чуть больше трех недель. Все нужные тесты были сданы и сданы, как считал сам Абе, довольно успешно, все нужные документы подготовлены, но он никак не мог заставить себя сделать последний шаг. Каждый телефонный разговор с родителями начинался с вопроса, отправил ли он документы, и заканчивался уже риторическим: "Неужели работа бухгалтером в какой-то фирме — это то, к чему ты стремился?" Абе прекрасно знал ответ, знал, что это слишком мелко для него, знал об отсутствии перспектив и о том, что программа с гордым названием "Mathematics with a Specialization in the Mathematics of Finance", смежная с его собственной специальностью, давала куда больше возможностей. Но это ничего не меняло: документы всё так же лежали во втором ящике стола, а Абе всё так же отчего-то не мог решиться. И теперь, когда ему казалось, что выбор уже практически сделан, судьба надумала внести свои коррективы, и Абе был немного на нее обижен.

Значок лайна мигнул оранжевым, извещая о новом сообщении, и Абе свернул страницу.Вот стоило же только вспомнить... Однако в последний момент рука замерла над клавиатурой, не рискуя открыть диалоговое окно. Они не общались с той самой переписки во время обеда, и теперь, сидя и глядя в экран, Абе чувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Это всё слишком напоминало флирт. Или неудачную шутку.

_

22:36  
Стремиться к новому или оставаться на месте — что бы ты выбрал?

_

 

_22:37  
Почему ты спрашиваешь?_

Абе нахмурился: его всегда злило, когда отвечали вопросом на вопрос. Но второе сообщение не заставило себя долго ждать.

_22:39_  
Вообще это зависит много от чего  
Пожалуй, главное, это готов ли я пожертвовать тем, что имею сейчас, ради будущего  
Ты же это имел в виду? 

Правда: а готов ли? Да и есть ли ему, чем жертвовать? Разве что работа: пусть это и не цель всей жизни, но она искренне нравилась Абе, и оставлять ее было бы жаль, хотя не этого он боялся. В нем постепенно зарождался другой страх: перспектива влюбиться настолько, что он не сможет заставить себя уехать, если поступит. Это было глупо, нелогично, иррационально, это было, в конце концов, всего лишь случайное знакомство в интернете! И отказаться из-за этого от мечты, к которой он так упорно шел, учитывая, что, вполне возможно, за этим общением ничего серьезного и не стоит? Абсурд. Но, тем не менее, так легко избавиться от этой мысли не получалось. Абе нервно рассмеялся, представив, как пытается объяснить маме, почему документы так и не улетели в Нью-Йорк. Подобная причина явно не прокатила бы. Он вздохнул и потер лоб.

_22:45_  
Да, типа того  
Не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос  
Пока что жертвовать нечем, но если со временем появится?  
Конечно, не факт, но...

22:46  
Блин  
Бесит!

22:46  
Извини

 

_22:48  
Важное решение?_

Абе задумался. Был огромный соблазн объяснить настоящее положение вещей и посмотреть на реакцию Фукки. Возможно, тогда бы он получил ответ более, чем на один вопрос. Но разве бы это не означало, что он перекладывает ответственность на другого человека? И тем более, не прозвучало бы почти как признание, как показатель того, что Абе им заинтересован?  
"Черт. Бесит так много думать".

_22:52_  
Ага  
И времени на его принятие осталось довольно мало  
И если бы оно зависело только от меня,

 

Он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить фразу.

_22:53  
то было бы легче?_

_

22:53  
Да

_

 

Абе благодарно выдохнул.

_22:54_  
К тому же, если я упущу возможность, буду должен  
предоставить родителям вескую причину.  
А ее у меня нет

 

"И даже если появится, сомневаюсь, что они её примут", — мрачно продолжил Абе про себя.  
Он всей душой ненавидел эту дурацкую шутку судьбы.

~~~

На следующее утро Абе десять раз перепроверил, все ли он взял, так что день начался без происшествий и обещал быть даже не очень плохим. Среди его почты, за которой он заглянул в приемную, обнаружилось только несколько новых счетов, так что спустя два часа он удовлетворенно откинулся в кресле. Из-за вчерашних переживаний и общей скопившейся усталости он ушел спать в начале первого, так что сейчас чувствовал себя даже более-менее бодрым.

Стоило только раздаться стуку в дверь, как Абе уже знал, кого увидит на пороге своего кабинета. Так стучал, будто не спрашивая разрешения, а ставя в известность, что собирается войти, только один человек.

— Привет, Шота. Чем обязан?

— Ну, во-первых, — тот остановился перед его столом и принялся копаться в своих бумагах, — это велели вернуть тебе и пересчитать с учетом новых данных, они должны быть на почте. Во-вторых, у Фуказавы скоро день рождения, так что мы скидываемся ему на подарок. По желанию, естественно. И в-третьих, — Ватанабе захлопнул папку и улыбнулся, — сделать тебе кофе?

Абе удивленно взглянул на коллегу.

— Ну, если тебе не сложно...

— Отлично! Тогда я пока оставлю это у тебя, — он кивнул на свои бумаги, — и схожу нам за кофе.

Абе прыснул, стоило двери закрыться. Теперь было понятно, с чего вдруг такая щедрость: Шоте просто хотелось с кем-нибудь попить кофе и поболтать.

— Слушай, а Миядате ничего не скажет по поводу того, что ты в свое рабочее время торчишь у меня не по рабочим делам? — поинтересовался он, когда перед ним поставили потрясающе ароматный напиток. — Ты чертов гений, знаешь это? — добавил он, сделав глоток: на вкус кофе оказался ничуть не хуже.

— Рад, что тебе нравится. Хоть где-то мои навыки пригодились, — хмыкнул Ватанабе. — А что касается Рёты, насчет этого можешь не переживать, — и он слизнул пенку с улыбающихся губ.

— Вы давно знакомы, да? — предположил Абе, отметив обращение.

— Хм... Можно и так сказать. Друзья детства.

— А, — Абе улыбнулся в ответ, — теперь понятно, почему вы приезжаете и уезжаете вместе: видимо, живете недалеко друг от друга. Что? Мне Сакума сказал, — пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд.

— У кого-то язык без костей, — беззлобно бросил Ватанабе.

"Уж кто бы говорил", — хмыкнул Абе в свою чашку.

— И тебе не обидно, что у вас такая разница в положении? — добавил он уже вслух. Шота пожал плечами.

— Это место Рёта получил по рекомендации, я вообще ничего не знал, пока он не позвонил и не сказал, что ему нужен человек, которому он мог бы доверять и который согласился бы взять на себя часть работы. Я же тогда был барменом в кафе, так что терять мне было нечего. Потом пришли Сакума, после него — Хикару и, наконец, Фуказава. Кстати, что ты решил насчет участия в общем подарке?

Абе согласился бы в любом случае, но всё же полюбопытствовал, прежде чем достать бумажник:

— А уже есть какие-нибудь идеи?

Ватанабе усмехнулся.

— Пока нет, но не волнуйся: у меня никогда не было проблем с фантазией.

О, вот в чем-в чем, а в этом Абе точно не сомневался.

— Упс, прости, — пробормотал Шота, выуживая из кармана зазвонивший мобильник. И прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть слово, Абе узнал голос их замдиректора.

— Ну и где тебя снова носит?

Абе неслышно хихикнул. Но, судя по всему, Шота был прав: тон Миядате был не злым, а каким-то... обреченным, что ли.

— Хм... Отошел тебе за кофе?

— И в очередной раз завернул куда-то по дороге? — хмыкнул Миядате и добавил: — Давай дуй обратно. Можно без кофе, черт с тобой. Ты мне нужен.

— Сейчас буду, — улыбнулся Ватанабе, прежде чем положить трубку. Он засунул телефон в карман, собрал свои бумаги, взял деньги и свободной рукой подхватил их опустевшие чашки. Абе восхищенно, даже с уважением взглянул на коллегу. Тот явно не врал, когда говорил про старые навыки. А еще — про удивительно дружный коллектив.

***

Через пару часов, ближе к перерыву, к нему заглянул Сакума.

— Привет. Пойдешь с нами обедать?

Абе приветливо кивнул, как раз закончив сверять последнюю таблицу.

— С нами?

— Со мной и Хикару. Ватанабе с Миядате уже сходили, а Фуказава отказался.

Абе замялся. С одной стороны, он был только "за", но с другой было немного неловко: он никогда прежде не общался с Ивамото вне работы.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся он Сакуме, — почему бы и нет.

Ивамото оказался довольно разговорчивым и легким на подъем. Был искренним, и это подкупало.

— Это была моя идея, — охотно признался он, — вытащить тебя пообедать. Мы не так часто пересекаемся по работе, так что я чувствую себя странно, когда слышу от Сакумы "Абе-чан", "Абе-чан" и абсолютно не представляю, что этот "Абе-чан" за человек.

Абе укоризненно посмотрел на сидящего рядом с Ивамото Сакуму, но тот только округлил свои и без того большие глаза, показывая, что вообще ничего об этом не знает.

— Да ладно, через недельку на дне рождении у Фуказавы все равно все познакомились бы, — все же заметил он. — Но чего тянуть, правда?

— Ватанабе уже добрался до тебя со своей секретной миссией? — смеясь, поинтересовался Ивамото, и Абе кивнул.

— Я только надеюсь, что прежде чем что-то покупать, он посоветуется с Миядате, — пробормотал он.

В конце концов, должен же хоть у кого-то в этом коллективе быть здравый смысл? Миядате казался самым подходящим кандидатом.

— А что планируется? Обычный корпоратив?

Ивамото с Сакумой переглянулись, и уже одно это не понравилось Абе.

— Ну-у... — наконец протянул Сакума. — Кто знает.

— Но опыт прошлых лет говорит о том, — добавил Ивамото, — что иметь в доме пару таблеток от похмелья может быть очень полезно. Черт.

Последнее относилось уже не к Абе, а к мокрому пятну от чая, медленно растекавшемуся по белой рубашке Ивамото.

— И руки из нужного места — тоже, — мрачно заметил Сакума, прежде чем встать и отправиться на поиски салфеток. — Что ж ты за недоразумение такое.

Абе был готов поклясться, что Ивамото слегка покраснел. Он пододвинул к нему свой нетронутый чай и улыбнулся:

— Могу одолжить пиджак, пока не вернемся в офис.

***

Абе лениво листал один из англоязычных сайтов с мангой и пытался решить, будет ли считаться чтение известной ему арки жульничеством или нет. Но сосредоточиться всё равно бы не вышло, потому что Фукка начал смотреть один из фильмов, который Абе ему как-то посоветовал, и теперь жаждал поделиться впечатлениями. Причем делал он это по ходу просмотра, а не по окончании, чего Абе решительно не понимал. Разве это не отвлекает? Не мешает целиком погрузиться в атмосферу? Но самого Фукку, кажется, ничто не смущало, так что Абе, посмеиваясь, выслушивал периодические комментарии происходящего и вновь возвращался к манге, пытаясь не терять нить повествования. Он покосился на стоящую в углу гитару и вздохнул: музыка намного эффективнее помогла бы разгрузить мозг, но уже было слишком поздно, а на выходных он обещал съездить к родителям в Чибу. Ничего приятного от этого визита он не ждал, так что ехать откровенно не хотелось. Он не сомневался, что они снова поссорятся, даже при всех его усилиях вести диалог максимально терпеливо. Было бы неплохо, застань он брата дома, но для этого не было никаких гарантий. Тоска и уныние.

_

23:15  
Есть планы на выходные?

_

 

_23:16_  
Не особо. Завтра съезжу к сестре и племяшке ^^  
А у тебя? 

_23:17_  
К сожалению, не настолько радужные  
Поеду к родителям выслушивать очередные лекции

23:17  
Где б еще взять сил и терпения ( ╯_╰ )  


_23:18_  
Если что - пиши  
Думаю, я буду на связи 

_23:20  
Ничего, прорвемся ^^_

23:20  
Спасибо

 

Прежде чем поставить будильник, Абе еще раз проверил расписание поездов, убедившись, что всё правильно помнил. "Сила и терпение, — еще раз, как мантру, повторил он и выключил свет. — Сила и терпение".

~~~

Как он и ожидал, неприятного разговора избежать не удалось. Конечно же, никто на него не стал накидываться, едва он открыл входную дверь, но по поджатым губам матери было понятно, что воспитательная беседа его ждет в любом случае. Брата дома тоже не оказалось, так что помощи ждать было решительно неоткуда. Поэтому первую половину дня Абе просидел в своей комнате, листая старые книжки, пока мать не выгнала его за продуктами для ужина. Зато когда всё было куплено, приготовлено и уже почти даже съедено, а за столом повисла тишина, по ненавязчивому "Ну... и как у тебя дела?" Абе понял — вот оно. Он вздохнул и отодвинул тарелку.

— Мам, пап...

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, Рёхей. Если у тебя поменялись желания — ты только скажи. Никто не будет заставлять тебя делать то, что ты не хочешь.

— Нет, — неохотно признался он, — ничего не изменилось.

— Тогда...

— Оставь его, — вмешался в разговор отец. — Он просто боится, что его не примут. Обычный страх неудачи.

— Неправда! — порывисто воскликнул Абе. — Конечно, не пройти конкурс будет досадно, но я уже не выпускник средней школы, для которого не поступить туда, куда он хочет, было концом всей жизни. Мне уже почти двадцать четыре, у меня есть работа, которая мне нравится, и коллектив, в котором мне комфортно. Я уже в состоянии сам планировать свою жизнь.

— Тогда, может, задумаешься о семье?

— Мама!

— Если у тебя есть хорошая работа и ты чувствуешь, что нашел свое место в жизни, — она пожала плечами. — Почему нет?

Абе устало поднялся из-за стола. Разговор в очередной раз зашел в тупик.

— Рёхей...

— Спасибо за ужин, всё было очень вкусно.

Закрыв дверь в свою комнату, он рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок. Рука сама собой по привычке потянулась к телефону, но в последний момент Абе передумал. Написать Фукке он еще успеет, а сейчас ему было просто физически необходимо поговорить с кем-нибудь и если не получить совет, то хотя бы просто поделиться. Он взглянул на время — вроде было еще не слишком поздно — и, немного поколебавшись, нажал на вызов. Трубку взяли почти сразу, и вот тут Абе внезапно засомневался: не слишком ли глупо с его стороны было беспокоить коллегу по такому пустячному поводу?

— Да?

— Привет, — неуверенно ответил он. — Не отвлекаю?

— Абе-чан? Что-то случилось? Не ожидал тебя услышать.

— Не поверишь, я и сам не предполагал, что позвоню, — рассмеялся Абе, чувствуя, что его потихоньку отпускает. — Но мне нужно с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, а Сакума с самого начала был в курсе всей истории, чтобы рассуждать объективно, а обсуждать это с остальными...

— Я тебя понял, — хмыкнул Ивамото. — Так что все-таки произошло?

Странное дело: хоть Абе и знал его, пожалуй, хуже, чем остальных коллег, но общаться с ним было легко. Ивамото казался... надежным.

— Хм, с чего бы начать... Понимаешь, у меня есть возможность уехать осенью учиться в Америку. Надолго. И есть человек здесь, в Японии, который мне нравится, и которому, возможно, нравлюсь я, — он немного помолчал, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. — Но даже если это взаимно, нет никаких гарантий, что отношения сложатся, сам понимаешь. А до окончания приема документов осталось чуть больше двух недель. Мы постоянно спорим из-за этого с родителями, но я до сих пор не имею понятия, как лучше поступить. Упустить шанс получить престижную специальность, которая мне нравится, или пожертвовать возможностью узнать, что вышло бы из этих отношений. Я... черт, я правда не знаю.

— Ммм... — задумчиво-удивленно протянул Ивамото. — Я думаю, что диплом американского университета — это круто. Но разве ты в случае чего не можешь отложить поступление? Да и нам было бы жаль терять сотрудника вроде тебя. Думаю, Миядате со мной бы согласился.

В трубке раздался смех, и Абе против воли тоже улыбнулся. Было приятно знать, что коллеги не хотели бы его отпускать в той же мере, что и он их.

— Но в любом случае, это вопрос приоритетов, не так ли? — продолжил Ивамото. — О какой нереализованной возможности ты жалел бы больше?

— Я...

В памяти сразу всплыли все ночные разговоры в лайне, все взаимные подколы и шутки на грани флирта, предложение встретиться... Абе вздохнул и неуверенно произнес:

— Полагаю, сначала нужно выяснить, нужны ли эти отношения только мне или... У меня есть еще неделя.

— О! Только не принимай решение сразу после празднования в следующие выходные, — хихикнул Ивамото.

— Выходные? — нахмурился Абе. — Но разве 5ое — это не пятница?

— Я тебя умоляю! Неужели ты правда думаешь, что мы ограничимся небольшим корпоративом на работе? — видимо, по его молчанию Ивамото понял: да, именно так Абе и думал. — О, ты еще плохо нас знаешь, парень. Но ничего, обещаю, что в субботу мы это исправим.

Абе нервно хихикнул. Идея сбежать в Америку перестала казаться ему такой уж плохой.

~~~

В пятницу он понял, что имел в виду Ивамото: когда они остались небольшой компанией в шесть человек после работы, Фуказава, усмехаясь, объявил, что будет ждать всех на следующий день к 19:30 в клубе. "Кроме тебя", — добавил он, ткнув пальцем в Ватанабе, на что тот с готовностью ответил радостным "Пошел на фиг". Абе усмехнулся, вспоминая преподнесенный имениннику подарок: бутылка ликера (Миядате явно удалось приложить к этому руку) и обычная серая футболка с глупой надписью на английском — явно уже инициатива самого Ватанабе. И судя по лицу Фуказавы, переводить фразу "WARNING: I do stupid things" ему явно не требовалось. Зато Абе в очередной раз задумался о том, сколько всего он еще не знает о своих коллегах. Например, он и представить себе не мог обычно сосредоточенного и редко улыбающегося Фуказаву "делающим глупые вещи", но судя по дикому смеху остальных, с футболкой Ватанабе попал в точку.  
"Сколько они уже знакомы друг с другом? — мелькнула в голове мысль и сразу же следом другая: — Хочу знать их не хуже".

***

Видеть коллег в повседневной одежде было слишком непривычно, а общаться с ними вне работы — тем более. Однако, к удивлению Абе, это оказалось очень даже легко — словно вечеринка однокурсников. Наблюдать за каждым в "естественной среде обитания" было интересно, и Абе где-то нарочно, а где-то машинально подмечал разные детали: самые шумные — Сакума и Шота, Фуказава, оказывается, очень дружен с Ивамото, а Миядате вместе со строгим костюмом лишился большей части своей серьезности, и "подчиненные" абсолютно не отказывали себе в удовольствии того подколоть, припоминая какие-нибудь забавные истории. Уже через полчаса Абе чувствовал себя совершенно свободно, решив, что в этой компании может позволить себе расслабиться.

— Ну что, — подсел нему Сакума, — не жалеешь, что пришел?

Абе помотал головой и, предварительно понюхав, осторожно сделал глоток из протянутого ему стакана.

— Но судя по тому, что я уже успел услышать, подобные ваши мероприятия обычно заканчиваются кучей компромата.

Сакума хихикнул и подмигнул ему.

— Считай это боевым крещением. А то, что будет рассказывать Шота, тем более после того, как выпьет, дели минимум на два, — он на секунду задумался, — а лучше сразу на три.

Абе обвел глазами их столик. Коктейль, который принес Сакума, был до противного сладким, музыка — громкой пусть и не настолько, чтобы не слышать собеседника, но достаточно, чтобы голоса сливались в один фоновый шум. Однако смех Ивамото и голос что-то уверенно доказывающего ему Ватанабе были различимы даже с другого конца стола. Абе хмыкнул, а затем, повернувшись, поймал на себе взгляд Миядате. Пожалуй, с этим человеком ему до сих пор было тяжело чувствовать себя на равных, пусть даже в столь неформальной обстановке, но он подозревал, что через это прошел каждый из присутствующих здесь. Миядате поставил бокал на стол и поманил его к себе.

— Слушай, парень, — чуть наклонившись и повысив голос, начал он, — хватит думать о работе и воспринимать нас исключительно как коллег.

— Я не...

— Поверь мне, ты уже четвертый, кто так говорит, — перебили его. — Тебя могут отчитать, если у кого-то в понедельник будет неправильно посчитана зарплата, но никак не за отсутствие формальных обращений в клубе на дне рождении. Расслабься, — и Миядате пододвинул к нему чей-то нетронутый стакан. — Это Набе. Вечно пытается выглядеть круто и заказывает виски, а в итоге напивается какой-то сладкой дрянью.

Абе слушал чужой, неожиданно легкий, смех, и незаметно изучал их замдиректора. "Миядате", — тут же поправил он сам себя, решив последовать совету и окончательно забыть на время о работе. От Миядате исходили уверенность и спокойствие, и как-то так, наверное, должен чувствовать себя человек, который знает, чего хочет от жизни, как этого добиться и у которого есть надежный тыл, подумалось Абе. Миядате относился к тому типу людей, которые не боялись как ответственности, так и неудач, и уверенно шли вверх по карьерной лестнице. Сотрудники обычно таких любили за строгое, требовательное, но справедливое отношение. Абе посмотрел на сидящего рядом мужчину, который в простой темно-синей рубашке с расстегнутым воротником и закатанными по локоть рукавами и серых джинсах ничем не отличался от подавляющего числа парней в этом клубе. Абе с облегчением взял предложенный ему виски: пить то, что принес ему Сакума, он определенно не мог.

— И вот так каждый раз, — раздавшийся рядом недовольный голос заставил его удивленно вздрогнуть, — стоит мне на пару минут отойти, как по возвращении я определенно не досчитаюсь стакана.

Ватанабе упал на свободное место и сложил руки на груди.

— Ты мне напоминаешь сейчас Асуку в детстве. Она точно так же просила что-то у родителей, лишь бы у нее на тарелке лежало то же, что и у всех. Даже если она это не любила и в итоге не ела.

— То есть, я для тебя младшая сестренка, так? — прищурился Ватанабе, устроив локоть на спинке дивана и подперев голову рукой.

Миядате рассмеялся и протянул ему свой стакан.

— Можешь пить, если хочешь, — насмешливо бросил он и пояснил уже чуть тише, повернувшись к Абе: — Могу тебе с вероятностью в сто процентов сказать, что он сделает один глоток и то чисто из упрямства.

Абе даже не думал сомневаться в его словах. Зато он думал, что улыбаться, как это делал Миядате — одними глазами, но так искренне, — умеет далеко не каждый.

Спустя еще час, когда выпито было уже достаточно, дело пошло куда проще. За столом начали звучать фразы вроде "надо почаще выбираться куда-то всем вместе" и "Миядате месяц назад зажал нам празднование!" после чего кто-то услужливо напомнил, что "у Хикару днюха через десять дней", и Шота тут же пристал к нему с вопросом насчет подарка. Ивамото, которому явно было лень думать, вяло отбивался, аргументируя это тем, что Фуказаве такого вопроса не задавали.

— Вот получишь тоже какую-нибудь хрень в подарок — будешь знать, — заржал тот.

— Эй! Что значит "хрень"?! — вскинулся Ватанабе. — Я, между прочим, старался! Несколько часов проторчал за компом, выбирая то, что подойдет тебе больше всего.

— О, я нисколько в тебе не сомневался, — язвительно отозвался Фуказава.

А далее Абе со смехом наблюдал, как Ватанабе, жалуясь на неблагодарных друзей, утянул Миядате куда-то прочь от столика. Часы показывали уже почти половину одиннадцатого, когда Абе вспомнил, что напрочь забыл предупредить Фукку о том, что занят сегодня вечером. Не то чтобы он считал себя обязанным отчитываться, но мать с детства приучила его сообщать людям, которые могут о нем волноваться, о своих планах. Интересно, относился ли Фукка к такому типу людей? Абе достал из кармана телефон и немного разочарованно взглянул на экран: новых сообщений не было. Чувствуя себя до невозможности глупо, Абе всё же набрал текст, тщательно проверив его на наличие опечаток, прежде чем отправить.

_22:24_  
Прости, что так внезапно пропал  
Я забыл тебя вчера предупредить, что у нашего маркетолога  
день рождения и что мы сегодня вечером собираемся в клуб

 

Ответа не было минут пять. С уходом Ватанабе стало тише, так что Абе заметил даже, как замолчал до этого о чем-то болтавший с Ивамото Фуказава. А когда сообщение всё же пришло, Абе едва справился с желанием сунуть телефон под нос сидящему рядом Сакуме с немного истеричным "Ты тоже это видишь?"

_22:30  
А он симпатичный?_

Настала очередь Абе тормозить с ответом. Он понятия не имел, что вдруг нашло на Фукку, а главное — что ответить на столь прямолинейный вопрос.

_

22:33  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я оценивал внешность другого парня?

_

 

Возможно, выпей он к этому моменту чуть меньше, он бы задумался о том, что его встречный вопрос звучит не менее провокационно. Впрочем... возможно, именно поэтому он его и задал. В данную минуту он не мог сказать точно.

_22:35  
У тебя с этим проблемы?_

_

22:38  
Нет, но...

_

 

А вот что "но", Абе не знал. Он никогда не смотрел на Фуказаву с такой стороны и максимум, что мог сказать, так это то, что они почти не общаются и что ему кажется, будто тот его всё еще недооценивает. Пусть даже в те несколько раз, когда они разговаривали тет-а-тет, Фуказала вел себя вполне дружелюбно.

_22:40  
Мне вот всегда казалось, что у тебя классическая короткая стрижка и волосы, над которыми ты никогда не проводил экспериментов_

Абе изумленно смотрел на экран. Всё, что он смог ответить — это короткое "Откуда ты знаешь? "

_22:43_  
:D  
Ты кажешься довольно рациональным человеком 

Абе раздраженно положил телефон на стол под взглядом трех одинаково удивленных пар глаз.

— Извините, — пробормотал он и сделал глоток.

О, сколько раз он уже слышал подобное от самых разных людей! "Ты слишком правильный для подобного", "Абе-чан, ты же такой хороший мальчик, ты никогда такого не сделаешь", "Это же Абе, ну что вы!" Иногда ему казалось, что даже если бы он вернулся домой после школы со сбитыми в кровь костяшками, мать всё равно бы не поверила в то, что он подрался, свято уверенная в том, что его избили. О, сколько скандалов и ссор спровоцировало подобное отношение окружающих к нему в подростковый период! Казалось бы, всё уже было в прошлом, но нет. Подобные предубеждения злили его до сих пор.

_

22:47  
Думаешь, я никогда не совершаю глупости?

_

 

Абе показалось, что он слышал смешок, но в данный момент ему не хотелось обращать на коллег внимание.

_22:49  
Тогда... пригласишь его на танец?_

_22:50  
ЧТО?!_

22:50  
нет!

 

Кажется, ответил он едва ли не раньше, чем до него дошел смысл сообщения. Да какого черта происходит? Как ни пытался, он не мог понять внезапное поведение Фукки.

_22:51  
Трусишь?_

Абе разозлился. Что ж, раз он так настойчиво просит его потанцевать с другим парнем... Сакума ошибался: за их общением совершенно ничего не стоит. И он тоже ошибался, всё это время. Было до жути обидно и самую малость — больно. Абе поднялся со своего места под удивленный оклик Сакумы и подошел к сидящим напротив Фуказаве и Ивамото.

— Можно пригласить именинника на танец?

Он ожидал чего угодно: что его пошлют, поднимут на смех, даже ударят — но никак не того, что Фуказава без лишних слов встанет и кивнет в сторону танцпола. Абе показалось, что, протискиваясь в центр, он видел Ватанабе с Миядате, но не мог сейчас ручаться за себя. Он неловко остановился напротив Фуказавы, не зная, куда деть руки.

— На этом твоя смелость закончилась? — раздался над ухом насмешливый голос, и Абе вздрогнул, раздраженно вскидывая голову.

— Это была не моя идея, — неохотно ответил он, — и я вообще не думал, что ты согласишься.

— Почему?

Абе отвернулся.

— Мне казалось, ты не слишком хорошо ко мне относишься.

Фуказава улыбнулся и приобнял его за талию, заставляя мягко двигаться под музыку.

— Это не так. Я знаю, что ты серьезно относишься к работе. И не менее ответственно подходишь ко всему остальному.

— О, — Абе неуверенно положил руки ему на плечи. — В таком случае, я... рад.

Мысли путались. За один вечер убедиться, что ты заблуждался по поводу отношения к тебе сразу двух человек. И если из-за одного было всё еще обидно, то то, что происходило сейчас, удивляло.

— Не сиди сегодня долго за компом, ладно?

Абе не был уверен, что эти слова не являлись плодом его воображения. Казалось, в мыслях плывет — впрочем, скорее всего, так и было на самом деле. Видимо, он выпил достаточно, чтобы образы двух разных людей в его голове начали смешиваться, наслаиваясь друг на друга. Раздражение и злость испарились как-то совершенно незаметно, и в конце концов он сдался, уткнувшись Фуказаве в плечо. Чужая ладонь на пояснице ощущалась удивительно правильно, а чуть терпкий одеколон вливался в общую какофонию запахов.

— Я усну сразу, как переступлю порог квартиры, — пробормотал он, не поднимая головы и не особо заботясь о том, услышат его или нет.

Как хорошо, что завтра был выходной.

***

Абе назвал таксисту свой адрес и устало откинул голову на спинку сиденья. Рядом хлопнула пассажирская дверь.

— Это очень странно: чувствовать себя преданным, хотя мне ничего не обещали? — задумчиво проговорил он спустя пять минут после того, как они отъехали. Ему не ответили, но Абе было слишком лень открывать глаза для того, чтобы убедиться, что сидящий рядом Фуказава не задремал. Его и самого жутко клонило в сон. — А ведь я чуть было не наплевал из-за него на Америку, — Абе пьяно рассмеялся и с горечью добавил: — Идиот.

— Что? Какую Америку? — он почувствовал, как сжали его плечо, и удивленно взглянул во взволнованное лицо Фуказавы. — Это и есть то самое твое "важное решение"?..

Тяжесть чужой руки исчезла, а следом за ней и волнение сменилось каким-то другим выражением, которое Абе сейчас был не в состоянии определить. Он непонимающе нахмурился.

— Откуда ты знаешь? А... Ивамото рассказал, да? Впрочем, плевать, — он чуть съехал вниз и прислонился виском к плечу Фуказавы. — Но спасибо, что выслушиваешь. И прости, что перекладываю на тебя чужие обязанности, — Абе вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Ты раньше делился с ним всем, ведь так?

— Я не понимаю, почему всё... так. Сначала я думал, что смог стать ему другом. Потом — что за двусмысленными фразами стоит нечто большее. Я думал, насколько правильным будет предпочесть сомнительные отношения учебе... Я всегда, всегда слишком много думаю!

Абе сжал руки в кулаки, а затем почувствовал, как поднялись и опустились плечи Фуказавы от глубокого вздоха. Абе выпрямился и потер лоб.

— Извини, я...

— Хочешь, проведем эксперимент? — он сглотнул, глядя, как пальцы Фуказавы коснулись его запястья, заставляя разжать кулак. — Не думай вообще ни о чем и сделай первое, что придет в голову. Сможешь?

— Смогу, — прошептал Абе после секундной паузы и одним быстрым движением коснулся чужих губ.

~~~

Проснувшись, Абе первым делом потянулся за телефоном посмотреть время (а заодно день, а лучше — год), так что первое, что он увидел, было сообщение от Сакумы.

"Ну как твоя голова?"

Голова была не особо, желудок — полностью с ней солидарен, но Абе все же решил, что его сил хватит на один звонок. Тем более, имелось кое-что, что ему просто жизненно необходимо было выяснить.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты вчера отвез меня домой! — умоляюще простонал он, едва на том конце подняли трубку.

— Уж не знаю, расстрою я тебя или, наоборот, обрадую, но нет, — хихикнул Сакума, — это был Фуказава.

— Что? Какого черта ты ему позволил?!

Только этого еще не хватало. Утро (хотя, судя по времени, это был уже скорее день) с каждой минутой становилось всё хуже.

— Ну, я попытался предложить собственные услуги, но он настаивал. Сказал, что раз праздник его, то и ответственность лежит на нем.

Судя по голосу, Сакума был не особо опечален этим фактом.

— Между прочим, — продолжил он, уже не пытаясь скрыть веселье, — вы вчера очень мило смотрелись вместе. Целовались?

— Что?! Нет, конечно! — настолько возмущенно воскликнул Абе, насколько позволила больная голова. А потом он вспомнил. — О, черт.

— Это значит, да?

— Это значит, что я полный идиот. Как мне теперь смотреть ему в глаза? — жалобно простонал он, не особо, впрочем, надеясь на помощь друга: тот явно не видел в произошедшем проблемы.

— Да ладно тебе. Подожди до понедельника. Вдруг Фуказава тоже ничего не вспомнит?

— Совсем ничего?..

Абе не сразу понял, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух. Но зато первый раз с начала разговора в голосе Сакумы послышалось искреннее сочувствие.

— Ууу, чувак, реши сначала, чего ты сам хочешь.

"Хочу влюбляться в правильных людей". Он не стал это озвучивать: для столь жалких заявлений был уже слишком трезвым, а пить в ближайшее время точно не собирался. Даже ради возможности повторить вчерашний вечер. Наверное. В голове некстати всплыла мысль про скорый день рождения Ивамото. Черт, Сакума определенно был прав: он сам не знает, чего хочет.

***

В понедельник в офисе Абе казалось, что ничего особенного на выходных не произошло, настолько всё было обычно. Сакума, видимо, сжалившись, не задавал вопросов, Ватанабе всё так же пытался делать несколько дел сразу, Фуказава всё так же его не замечал. Впрочем, в последнем Абе не мог быть до конца уверен по той простой причине, что они за весь день — к его счастью — так и не пересеклись. После обеда Абе занялся составлением отчета и теперь, глядя на масштаб работы, начинал сомневаться, что успеет его закончить до шести часов. Но повода торопиться домой всё равно не было, здание на вход и выход закрывали в восемь, так что ничто не мешало ему задержаться.

— Ты решил поселиться на работе? — поинтересовался Сакума, заглянув к нему. — Думаешь, что тебя это спасет?

Абе раздраженно взглянул на друга, и тот зашел внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Ты хотя бы разговаривал с кем-нибудь из них двоих?

— Нет, — поморщившись, ответил Абе, и это была чистая правда. Ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье Фукка ему так и не написал, будто чувствовал, насколько Абе запутался. — Но я собирался завтра отправлять документы, так что, думаю, сегодня вечером нам поговорить всё же стоит.

— Так ты это серьезно? Насчет Америки.

— Я так понимаю, уже все в курсе? — фыркнул Абе, за что удостоился удивленного взгляда.

— Почему все? Хикару рассказал только мне.

Абе нахмурился. Он помнил, как в такси Фуказава тоже что-то говорил об этом. Хотя, пожалуй, не стоило так уж доверять тем воспоминаниям.

— Ладно, до завтра, юный трудоголик. А, и кстати! — бросил Сакума напоследок. — На твоем месте с Фуказавой я бы тоже поговорил. Не можешь же ты прятаться от него всю оставшуюся жизнь.

"Я не прячусь!" — хотел было возразить Абе, но дверь за Сакумой уже закрылась. Но вот отрицать тот факт, что абсолютно не знает, как начать потенциальный разговор, он уже не мог. Абе взял в руки телефон и неохотно открыл лайн. "Трусишь?" — издевалось над ним последнее сообщение. Пожалуй, хотя бы самому себе стоило признаться, что он действительно боится.

_18:05  
Ты еще на работе?_

Абе не поверил своим глазам, когда под субботним сообщением появилось новое. Просто так, безо всяких приветствий, будто и не было этого так непривычного для них молчания.

_18:07  
Да  
Задержался, решил доделать отчет_

 

_18:08  
Я зайду?_

Он несколько раз перечитал незамысловатую фразу, которая сейчас казалось написанной на иностранном языке: её смысл до него никак не доходил. Абе точно помнил, что не говорил Фукке, где работает, да и в любом случае дальше КПП того не пустили бы. Додумать эту мысль он не успел: стук в дверь заставил его резко встать с кресла.

— Фука... зава?..

Абе запнулся на первом слоге. Кусочки мозаики постепенно вставали на место, вгоняя его в состояние среднее между шоком и паникой.

— Фукумото, Фукушима, Фукуши, Фукада, Фукацу... Знаешь, сколько в Японии фамилий, от который можно было бы образовать подобное прозвище? — севшим голосом проговорил Абе и медленно опустился обратно. — Никогда бы не подумал...

— Прости, — Фуказава прислонился к двери и, не глядя на него, предположил: — Наверное, надо было еще в субботу тебе рассказать, но ты так злился на меня... на него... на...

— Ты тогда уже знал?

— Понял, когда ты написал мне про мой же день рождения, — хмыкнул Фукка... Фуказава? Абе не знал, как теперь его называть. Он смотрел на него и не видел ни своего коллегу, ни парня, с которым когда-то познакомился в сети. Это был какой-то третий, еще незнакомый ему человек, и Абе совершенно не представлял, как себя теперь с ним вести. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, несмотря на рабочую обстановку, он отмечал в его поведении мелкие детали, не свойственные Фуказаве — такому, каким он его знал в офисе: нерешительно опущенный взгляд, пальцы, теребящие манжет рубашки, неуверенная поза. Возможно, каким-то таким Абе себе и представлял Фукку в их первую встречу. Ну что ж, можно считать, что это она и есть. Он не смог сдержать нервный смешок.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет. Просто думаю о том, что было бы, если мы встретились при других обстоятельствах. Полагаю, это было бы не менее неловко.

Может, он и злился — Абе сейчас затруднялся охарактеризовать собственные эмоции. Единственное, что вызывало злость раньше — это слова и поведение Фукки в субботу. Но теперь, когда Абе знал, что это не были вызваны желанием посмеяться над ним или задеть... Но к чему тогда это было?

— Почему ты решил рассказать правду именно сегодня?

— Твои слова про Америку, — Фуказава неловко улыбнулся. — Я понял, что если не сделаю этого сейчас, потом может быть слишком поздно.

Абе, шумно вздохнув, уронил голову на руки. Черт. Черт-черт-черт.

— Прости, — наконец произнес он спустя несколько минут неловкой тишины, — мне все еще нужно закончить отчет.

— Да, конечно, — понимающе кивнул Фуказава и открыл дверь. — До завтра.

***

Из офиса Абе вышел, только когда охранник явился посмотреть, почему в кабинете всё еще горит свет. Работа временно отвлекла, но всю дорогу домой Абе снова не мог перестать думать. Он понимал, что они с Фуказавой находились в равном положении: тому тоже пришлось потратить время, чтобы совместить в голове образы двух некогда разных людей. Но у того было для этого два дня, неудивительно, что сегодня он хоть и нервничал, но мог обсуждать всё довольно спокойно. Значит ли это, что Фукка принял для себя реальность, что она его устраивала? Что теперь он ждет только его решения?

Кровать чуть прогнулась, когда он лег, ноутбук едва слышно гудел, включаясь, а браузер по-прежнему пестрил незакрытыми с прошлой сессии вкладками. Он смотрел на до боли знакомую надпись "Graduate School of Arts and Sciences" и думал о том, что переложил утром документы из ящика на стол, чтобы точно не забыть завтра. Абе на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и достал из кармана телефон.

_21:40  
Помнишь, я как-то обещал тебе прогулку?  
По-моему, я задолжал_

 

Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и слегка улыбнулся. Он пока не был готов оставить эту работу и этих людей ради казавшегося счастливым будущего.  
Это будущее оказалось намного ближе, чем он предполагал.


End file.
